


Playing with Hellish Fire

by Yulaty



Category: Constantine (2005), John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: twitter : @yulaty #yulatyfic





	1. Prologue

**เหลือเวลาอีกไม่ถึงยี่สิบนาทีแล้ว**  
โจนาธานรู้สึกล้าจากการเดินเท้ามากว่ากิโล แผลบนต้นขายังไม่หายดี ไม่มีจุดไหนหายดีแล้วทั้งนั้น ซ้ำร้ายยังเหวอะหวะยิ่งกว่าเก่า สายตาของผู้คนรอบข้างจับจ้องมาทางนี้ เขารู้สึกได้แม้ว่าจะไม่ได้หันไปมอง

โรมยังคงงดงาม แม้ว่าจะดูทันสมัยกว่าที่จำได้ แต่นั่นก็ไม่ทำให้รู้สึกขัดตาสักเท่าไหร่ น่าเสียดายที่โจนาธานไม่มีเวลาชื่นชมสถาปัตยกรรมทั้งหลายในตอนนี้ สิ่งเดียวที่เขาควรจะจดจ่ออยู่กับมันมากที่สุดคือการใช้เวลาที่วินสตันให้มาอย่างคุ้มค่า เขาจะไม่ตายที่นี่ ค่าหัวเจ็ดล้านเหรียญจะไม่มีใครได้มันไป

เสียงเครื่องยนต์ของเฟอร์รารี่ดังมาจากทางด้านหลัง โจนาธานไม่สนใจเท่าไหร่ เขายังคงก้าวเท้าไปข้างหน้า ก้าวไป ก้าวต่อไป เลี้ยวที่หัวมุม เดินต่อไปอีก เลี้ยวอีกครั้ง แต่เสียงรถคันนั้นก็ยังไม่หายไปไหน ปลายหางตาเหลือบมองกระจก ฟิล์มสีดำทำให้มองไม่เห็นคนข้างใน ไม่รู้ว่าเป็นใคร แต่ในช่วงเวลาแบบนี้ คิดในแง่ดีไม่ได้หรอก

 

 **ห้านาทีสุดท้าย**  
แม้ว่าในตรอกที่เขายืนอยู่นี่จะไม่มีใคร แต่เมื่อเวลาของเขาหมดลง คนจากทุกสารทิศที่เห็นการเคลื่อนไหวของเขาจะโผล่มา เปิดฉากสงครามขนาดย่อมที่นี่เหมือนกับที่พวกมาเฟียอิตาลีสมัยศตวรรษที่19ทำกัน

เสียงน่ารำคาญนั่นยังดังอยู่ ใกล้เข้ามา ใกล้อีก และหยุด เงียบลง  
ไอ้เวรเจ้าของรถสีดำด้านนั่นจอดขวางทางออกของเขา แค่นี้ก็ชัดเจนแล้วใช่ไหมว่ามันไม่ได้มาดี

มือของโจนาธานเลื่อนลงแตะมีดพกเมื่อเขาเห็นว่าประตูฝั่งคนขับของรถคันนั้นเปิดออก

ผู้ชายร่างกายสมส่วนในสูทสีแดงเลือดนกตัดกับเนคไทสีเขาก้าวออกมา เอนหลังพิงรถของตนเอง มือซ้ายยกขึ้น มือขวาถกแขนเสื้อออกเล็กน้อย เผยให้เห็นนาฬิกาข้อมือดูหรูหราเข้ากับเจ้าของมัน

ในตอนนี้เองที่โจนาธานได้สังเกตสภาพแวดล้อมรอบข้างในตอนนี้อย่างเต็มตา มันไม่ได้เงียบเหมือนไม่มีใคร แต่มันเงียบเพราะไม่มีใครเลยจริง ๆ เหมือนว่าสิ่งมีชีวิตที่อยู่ในบริเวณนี้จะมีแต่เขา สุนัขไม่มีชื่อที่นั่งพักอยู่ข้าง ๆ และคนตรงหน้า

อีกฝ่ายผิวปากเป็นเสียงแสร้งประหลาดใจเมื่อก้าวเข้าใกล้แล้วเขาชักมีดออกมา ไม่มีอาวุธ มีแต่เหรียญกลิ้งไปมาบนนิ้วเหมือนพวกนักมายากล แต่นั่นก็ไม่ทำให้โจนาธานวางใจ เขายังตั้งการ์ด รอรับการโจมตีที่อาจมาได้ทุกเมื่อ

เหรียญเงินถูกดีดขึ้นไปบนอากาศ เจ้าของมันคว้าเอาไว้ ยื่นมาตรงหน้าเขา ริมฝีปากวาดยิ้มท้าทาย

“อีกสองนาที จะขึ้นรถไปกับฉันดี ๆ หรือจะอยู่ที่นี่ก็เลือกเอา”


	2. Chapter 1

โจนาธานนั่งนิ่งอยู่ในรถที่เคลื่อนตัวไปเรื่อย ๆ ด้วยความเร็วแตะระดับที่กฏจราจรกำหนดไว้พอดิบพอดีไม่มีเกินให้ตำรวจได้ออกใบสั่งเรียกค่าปรับ เขาไม่เข้าใจว่านี่มันเรื่องบ้าอะไร เมื่อครึ่งชั่วโมงก่อน คนที่นั่งประจำตำแหน่งยื่นข้อเสนอให้โจนาธานขึ้นรถ แน่นอนสิว่าด้วยสถานการณ์ตอนนี้ ถ้ายอมขึ้นง่าย ๆ ก็บ้า—ถึงแม้เขาจะรู้สึกว่าตัวเองเสียสติไปตั้งแต่ยิงซานติโน่ในคอนติเนลทัลแล้วก็ตาม

เขามั่นใจว่ากดมีดลงบนอกซ้ายสามครั้ง และตวัดมีดปาดเส้นเลือดใหญ่ด้วย หยิบปืนพกขึ้นมาจ่อยิงเท่าจำนวนกระสุนที่มีในระยะประชิดอีกต่างหาก แต่ผลลัพธ์ที่ได้ก็คือคนที่สมควรตายไปตั้งแต่การแทงครั้งที่สามผลักเขาเข้าไปในรถได้สำเร็จด้วยพละกำลังที่ค่อนข้างมาก มากพอจะทำให้โจนาธานบิดข้อมือหลบไม่ได้

เวร  
นี่เขากำลังเผชิญหน้าอยู่กับอะไรวะ

 

“บอกให้นอนไง ดื้อจริง ๆ เลยนะจอห์นนี่” น้ำเสียงยียวนมาพร้อมกับมือที่เอื้อมมาแตะบริเวณศีรษะ โจนาธานปัดมือนั้นออก เมินชื่อเล่นที่ฝ่ายนั้นใช้เรียกตนเอง เขายอมเอนหลังลงโดยดีแต่ยังคงไว้ท่าทีระวังตัว ถอนหายใจออกเพื่อระบายความอึดอัด มือยังกำด้ามมีดแน่นในตอนที่เอ่ยปากกล่าวถาม “นายชื่ออะไร”

“หลังจากนายทำชุดฉันเละยับเยิน เพิ่งนึกได้รึไงว่าควรถามชื่อกันก่อน คนเรานะคนเรา นี่ใช่สิ่งที่ผู้หวังดีอย่างฉันสมควรได้รับรึไง มันแพงนะรู้ไหม ถึงฉันจะมีเงินเหลือใช้แต่ก็ไม่ได้แปลว่าฉันใช้มันอย่างทิ้งขว้างนะ!”

ขี้บ่น โจนาธานนึกในใจ เหลือบมองความเสียหายที่ตนเองสร้างไว้บนตัวของอีกคน มีรอยกรีด แต่ไม่มีเลือดเลย...เป็นไปได้ยังไง

“อิกนาเซียส” เสียงไร้ความยียวนอย่างประโยคก่อนหน้าดังขึ้นขัดความคิด เมื่อหันไปหาก็พบกับมือที่ยื่นมาเหมือนจะเช็คแฮนด์ โจนาธานจับมือนั้น เขย่าเล็กน้อย “จอห์น วิค, นายคงรู้อยู่แล้ว”

อีกคนพยักหน้ารับ มือกลับไปประจำบนพวงมาลัยอย่างเดิม สายตามองตรงไปที่ถนนด้านหน้า เสียงเจื้อยแจ้วเหมือนเด็กช่างพูดดังขึ้นอีกครั้ง “นอนพัก ไม่งั้นฉันไม่เลี้ยงอาหารดี ๆ จริงด้วย ให้ตาย ไม่ว่าเมื่อไหร่ก็โคตรดื้อตลอดเลย ไม่มีใครอยากปกป้องนายแล้วรู้ตัวไหมเนี่ย —”

โจนาธานหลับไปก่อนที่อิกนาเซียสจะพูดจบเสียอีก

 

 

—

 

 

ชายผู้ทำหน้าที่ขับรถเหลือบมองคนข้างตัวผู้ที่เพิ่งจะผล็อยหลับ ถือว่าเป็นสัญญาณที่ดี ก้าวแรกของการวางใจ หรือไม่ก็อาจแกล้ง หยั่งเชิงดูท่าทีว่าเขาจะทำอะไร

ไม่ว่าจะเมื่อไหร่ จอห์นนี่บอยของเขาก็มักจะใช้ร่างกายตัวเองจนถึงขีดสุดเสมอ บางครั้งก็เกิน ใช้โคตรคุ้มจนคนข้างบนนู้นแทบหลั่งน้ำตาให้ บ้าบิ่นอะไรขนาดนี้ ฉีดอะดรีนาลินเข้าเส้นเลือดทุกเช้ารึไงนะ บัลธาซาร์นึกสงสัย ใช้โอกาสตอนที่การจราจรติดขัดเล็กน้อยฉวยมือข้างหนึ่งของจอห์นขึ้นมา พิทบูลบนพื้นรถเห่าแสดงความไม่พอใจ ไม่เป็นมิตร หวงเจ้านายจริง เขาส่งสายตาดุให้มันเงียบ ก่อนจะวกความสนใจกลับมาที่มือหนากร้านอีกครั้ง

ลิ้นแตะลงบนรอยแผล ตวัดเลียคราบเลือดที่เปรอะอยู่ออก อร่อย บัลธาซาร์ส่งเสียงฮึมฮัมในลำคอบอกถึงความพึงพอใจในรสชาติที่ได้ลิ้มลอง ก่อนจะค่อย ๆ วางมันลงด้วยความเสียดายเมื่อต้องขับรถต่อ นัยน์ตาสีฮาเซลทอดมองไปด้านหน้าทั้งที่ในใจยังนึกถึงแต่เรื่องของจอห์น

เมื่อกี๊น่ะ นับเป็นค่าชดเชยเรื่องเสื้อแล้วกันเนอะ?

 

 

—

 

 

บรรยากาศของกรุงโรมยามเย็นดูงดงาม ชวนสงบจิตใจ นานแล้วที่บัลธาซาร์ไม่ได้ก้าวเท้าออกจากแอลเอมาไกลขนาดนี้ ศิวิไลซ์กว่าแต่ก่อนมาก เต็มไปด้วยลูกครึ่งเทวดา ก็แน่ละสิ วาติกันอยู่ห่างออกไปไม่เท่าไหร่ การที่เขา—หนึ่งในปีศาจระดับสูง—มาที่นี่ถือเป็นเรื่องประหลาด สายตาหวาดระแวงมาจากทุกแห่งหน นึกแล้วน่าตลก คนหนึ่งถูกมนุษย์ด้วยกันไล่ตามเพราะเงินค่าหัวไม่กี่ล้านเหรียญ ส่วนอีกคนถูกจับตามองทุกการกระทำอย่างกับเด็กในโรงเรียนประจำ ดีนะที่เขามีอย่างอื่นให้ต้องสนใจมากกว่า ไม่อย่างนั้น บัลธาซาร์คิดว่าเขาจะหาอะไรสนุก ๆ เล่นก่อนกลับสักหน่อย

โจนาธาน—จอห์น—ตื่นขึ้นมาตอนที่เขากลับจากสตาร์บัคส์พร้อมอเมริกาโน่สี่ช็อตและครัวซองก์พอดี ทีแรกเขาว่าจะยื่นให้ตรง ๆ แต่ถ้าทำอย่างนั้นอีกฝ่ายคงไม่รับ ก็เลยงับไปคำนึงก่อนเพื่อแสดงความจริงใจ

แต่จอห์นก็ไม่แตะอะไรที่เขาซื้อมาให้อยู่ดี

 

“นี่” บัลธาซาร์ส่งเสียงทัก “รู้ใช่ไหมว่านายลงไปซื้ออะไรกินเองไม่ได้น่ะ”

“แต่นั่นก็ไม่ใช่เหตุผลที่ดีพอให้ฉันรับอาหารจากนาย” เสียงแหบห้วนตอบสั้น ๆ จบบทสนทนาประเด็นนี้ไว้เพียงเท่านั้น

 

 

—

 

 

ความทรงจำเป็นภาพรางเลือนหลังเปลือกตา  
โจนาธานนอนอยู่บนเตียง เครื่องแต่งกายชิ้นเดียวที่มีติดร่างกายคือชั้นใน ผ้าห่มอุ่น ๆ คลุมถึงช่วงหน้าท้อง เขาหลุดเสียงครางแผ่วเมื่อพยายามดันตัวนั่ง แผลที่ท้องจากนักไวโอลินคนนั้นถูกล้างและพันผ้าก็อซใหม่แล้ว เช่นเดียวกับรอยแผลอื่น ๆ ได้รับการดูแลอย่างถูกสุขอนามัยหมดแล้ว

ถัดไปไม่ไกล อิกนาเซียสเล่นกับสุนัขของเขาอยู่ โยนบอล เมื่อมันคาบกลับมาให้ก็โยนออกไปอีก หัวเราะนิดหน่อยเมื่อถูกเจ้าตัวสี่ขากระโจนใส่ และเมื่อทางนั้นสังเกตเห็นว่าเขาตื่นแล้วก็ลุกขึ้นมาหา

“น่ารัก น่ารักกว่าเซอร์บิรุสเยอะเลย ยืมไปเล่นด้วยได้ไหม”

“เล่นไปแล้วนี่” เขาเลิกคิ้ว หมอนี่เป็นเนิร์ดตำนานกรีก-โรมันรึไง แต่ก็ว่าอะไรไม่ได้หรอก การตัดสินว่าความชอบของคนอื่นเป็นสิ่งควรไม่ควรไม่ใช่เรื่องสุภาพสักเท่าไหร่ โจนาธานมองเหยือกน้ำบนโต๊ะใกล้ ๆ ตัดสินใจหยิบมันมารินใส่แก้วดื่ม มาถึงขั้นนี้แล้ว ยอมลดการ์ดลงสักหน่อยก่อนก็ได้ มากกว่านี้ไว้ค่อยว่ากันหลังจากนี้ แค่หลับต่อหน้าบวกกับดื่มน้ำนี่ก็มากไปแล้ว ถึงจะทำแผลให้ก็เถอะ แต่เสื้อผ้า...มีด...ไปหมดเลย เหมือนถูกปลดอาวุธกลาย ๆ ถ้าเกิดจะทำอะไรขึ้นมาตอนนี้ สิ่งที่พอจะใช้ได้ก็แก้วในมือนี่ล่ะ

“ทำหน้าตาน่ากลัวอีกแล้ว” คนร่วมห้องบ่นอุบอิบ เดินมาวางกระดาษใบหนึ่งให้ เมื่อเขาหยิบมาอ่านก็พบแผนที่คร่าว ๆ พร้อมคำอธิบายประกอบ โจนาธานเงยหน้า มองชายตรงหน้าด้วยสายตาขอคำอธิบาย อีกฝ่ายตอบเขาด้วยการไหวไหล่ เดินหันหลังออกไป

“ไม่กวนละนะ”

 

 

—

 

 

มื้อเช้าบนโต๊ะอาหารชืดไปหน่อยนึงแล้วตอนที่จอห์นเดินออกมา บัลธาซาร์ทำเมิน บรรจงกดมีดหั่นเนื้อให้ออกมาเป็นชิ้นพอดีคำทีละชิ้น ดื่มด่ำไปกับรสชาติอาหารและเครื่องดื่ม เก้าอี้ฝั่งตรงข้ามเขาถูกเลื่อนออก จอห์นแต่งตัวด้วยชุดลำลองที่เขาเตรียมไว้ให้ เสื้อยืดสีดำกับกางเกงเข้าชุดกัน เรียบง่ายแต่ดูมีราคาเหลือเชื่อเมื่ออยู่บนร่างกายของชายคนนี้ และเหมือนว่าจอห์นจะจับสังเกตสายตาของเขาได้ จึงขมวดคิ้ว กำมีดและส้อมแน่น สายตาหวาดระแวง สัตว์ป่าบาดเจ็บก็อย่างนี้ล่ะนะ บัลธาซาร์คิด หยิบผ้าเช็ดปากขึ้นมาซับก่อนจะเงยหน้ามองสบตา

“นายต้องการอะไร” เสียงที่เอ่ยประโยคคำถามนี้ออกมาอ่อนลงกว่าก่อนหน้าเล็กน้อย แต่ก็ไม่นับได้ว่าราบเรียบหรือเป็นมิตร คนถูกถามพรายยิ้ม ให้คำตอบโดยดี “วิญญาณของนาย”

“อย่ามาเล่นตลก”

“ฉันไม่ได้ต้องการเงินสิบสี่ล้านเหรียญ นั่นมันก็แค่มายาของมนุษย์ ฉันต้องการวิญญาณของนาย นั่นเป็นสิ่งที่มีค่ามากกว่า" ปลายนิ้วอุ่นแตะปลายคางของจอห์น "รสชาติดีนะ รู้ตัวไหม” บัลธาซาร์โน้มไปหาอีกฝ่าย แลบลิ้นแตะแผลเล็ก ๆ บนแก้ม และ…

 

ฉั่วะ  
มีดในมือของจอห์นย้ายตำแหน่งมาปักอยู่บนต้นคอของเขาโดยพลัน

 

บัลธาซาร์ก้าวถอย ดึงมันออกด้วยสีหน้าสบาย ๆ แสร้งถอนหายใจเหนื่อยหน่าย “ถ้าฉันเลือดออก ชุดเลอะไปแล้วนะเนี่ย เมื่อวานก็ด้วย นายรู้ไหม ฉันสั่งตัดชุดนั้นมาเพื่อใส่ไปรับนายโดยเฉพาะเลยนะจอห์นนี่บอย”

สีหน้าของจอห์นตอนนี้โคตรตลก เขาเกือบหลุดขำ ให้ตายเหอะ นักฆ่ามาดนิ่ง ๆ อย่างจอห์น วิคนี่พอหลุดฟอร์มแล้วน่ารักเป็นบ้า คงเพราะจัดการโกนหนวดเกะกะออกไปแล้วด้วยล่ะมั้ง บัลธาซาร์เดินไปทางครัว หยิบมีดเล่มใหม่มาให้คนที่ยังนั่งนิ่ง ฉีกยิ้มพออกพอใจกว้างขึ้นยิ่งกว่าเดิม “แล้วจะอธิบายให้ฟัง ตอนนี้สิ่งที่นายต้องทำคือทานอาหารจานนี้”

เขาได้รับปฏิกิริยาตอบรับเป็นการแทงที่อกและที่ท้องก่อนผลักลงบนโต๊ะ ทั้งถ้วยจานแก้วน้ำถูกปัดตกแตกกระจายเกลื่อนพื้นไปหมด บัลธาซาร์นอนนิ่ง เอาอีกแล้ว ทำลายข้าวของเละเทะทุกที เขาบ่นอุบในใจ มองจอห์นขยับขึ้นมาคร่อมร่าง มือข้างที่ว่างบีบคอแน่นไม่ให้ขยับ น้ำเสียงเกรี้ยวกราดเล็ดรอดไรฟันออกมา “แกเป็นตัวอะไรกันแน่วะ”

ในชั่ววินาที ดวงตาสีเปลือกไม้แปรเปลี่ยนเป็นแดงฉาน  
คนที่ดูเหมือนจะเสียเปรียบอยู่กลับพลิกขึ้นมาอยู่ด้านบน บิดข้อมือข้างที่ถือของมีคมเพื่อเป็นการปลดอาวุธออก โน้มใบหน้าลงใกล้เพื่อกระซิบบอกอย่างชัดถ้อยชัดคำข้างใบหู

“อ๋อ ฉันเป็นปีศาจ”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @yulaty #yulatyfic


End file.
